Ionization devices generally comprise two electrodes and a glass part, e.g. a glass bulb, separating both electrodes.
On both electrodes, a high voltage of between 2000-3000 V can be applied in order to establish an electric field between both electrodes, which causes the air around the ionization device to generate and release ions.
WO 2010/014635 A1 shows an example of an ionization device, here configured as a bi-polar ionization device comprising a glass tube and a tube socket for an air-treatment apparatus. Here, the electrodes are formed as net electrodes, each of them arranged at the outer side and the inner side of the glass tube respectively, wherein the electrical connector is provided to electrically connect the inner electrode to a high voltage.
However, ionization devices comprise glass parts, which could break particularly under the influence of large voltages, with the potential problem that glass splinters can be generated and released. Therefore, the scope of the use of conventional ionization devices is constrained or even strictly limited, and especially in any area related to food or food processing (e.g. fishery, meet processing factories, dairy industry), concerns are raised and consequently other decontamination techniques are favoured.
It is therefore still a need and thus an object of the present invention to provide an ionization device with improved properties or favourable use attributes.